Pieces of a Puzzle
by Connoisseur of Tea
Summary: [AU]Sora and co awakens within the confines of Castle Oblivion, confused as to what has happened. The trio continues on with their adventures to find Riku and the King, unaware of the trials that lay ahead...
1. prologue

The wind blew gently against Sora's lone figure as he walked up the dirt path. The sky above him was dark and glittered with stars along with the pale full moon that hung in front of him. He continued along the path until he arrived upon where the road divided.

_"Don't worry. You'll forget me...but we have our promise, so I can come back to you."_

He blinked, as he quickly turned around to look behind himself.

_"Sora..."_

His eyes involuntarily squinted as a blinding bright light seemingly engulfed him. He brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the light.

_"Sora...Sora, wake up!"_

"Wake up Sora!"

Sora jolted up, and then tumbled forward, down onto the ground, dazed. "Hunh?" He spoke in a dazed manner as his blue eyes danced around the room he was in. He saw that behind him was a strange flower like pod inside a white room.

He also took notice of Donald and Goofy hovering above him worriedly. "Sora, you're awake!" Donald exclaimed happily. The brunette smiled back wearily as he stood up with Goofy's help. "Where are we...?" Sora spoke with a frown. Boy, did he feel tired and _older_ somehow.

The two only shook their heads. "We have no clue. Neither does Jiminy." Sora scratched the back of his head, confused. "Really? Did you guys look at his journal?" He offered as he looked back and forth to the two.

"Well, we really didn't think about it." Donald spoke sheepishly. "Come on, we should get out of here first!" Both Sora and Goofy nodded in agreement as they sluggishly (more on Sora's part) ran out of the room.

Once the room was emptied, a blonde hair girl wearing a simple white sundress stepped out from behind the pod Sora had emerged from. She carefully peered out to see the retreating three figures with a frown.

_'Sora...'_

xXxXxXx

The humid air of the islands gently brushed against Kairi's skin. She sat idly at the dock while staring up at the sky to find interesting shaped clouds. There were clouds that looked like a shape of animals, or everyday objects people would see. Yet she was only doing that to keep her mind off of _him._ This activity of course didn't last as long.

All of her thoughts would eventually wind back to him. It made her heart ache. She felt so lonely without him here, with her. She had even missed Riku. It wasn't fun without the two of them. What made the ache in her heart worse, was that the voice she used to hear within her heart was gone.

With a soft sigh, she stood up from where she sat. She squinted as she continued to stare up at the bright blue sky. It had been about a year since both of her two friends were missing. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, she turned around deciding to head over to a place she hadn't been to in a long time.

The secret place.

xXxXxXx

A boy with messy blue hair sat up from the uncomfortable ground he had been laying on. With a soft groan he looked about while rubbing the sleep from his blue eyes. Where was he? His lips thinned into a frown as he observed the unfamiliar room he was in. There was a long roll of red carpet, white walls, floors and ceilings. He also spotted statues of gargoyle like things.

Sadly, he wasn't quite sure where he was. What scared him the most was not only did he not know his own where abouts, he didn't know who he was. He peered over to each of his side to see two younger males curled up against the cool ground. The first one to stir, was the one on his right. The boy's hair was a messy spike of dirty blonde. He too had blue eyes like the other.

"Nngh...w..where are we?" The blonde asked, while stifling down a yawn. "Aw, does my back ache!" The blonde grinned up to the older, blue haired male. In response the older male rolled his eyes as he glanced over to the one to his left. He too was already sitting up. His big blue eyes were full of worry as he looked up at the two older males. "W-where am I...?" His voice full of childish innocence. The one with dirty blonde hair smiled as he made a move to brush the younger boy's long black bangs out from his eyes.

"Beats me! But hey, no worries right? I mean... it looks like all three of us are lost!"

"Gee," The blue haired on spoke up flatly. "It's so much fun to have amnesia in a group."

"Yeah! Exactly!" The blonde turned to grin. The older male just continued to frown disapprovingly. The youngest, whose hair was long, uneven, and messy, giggled quietly.

"Besides, we're all brothers...right?" The blonde's words caused the other two to stare at him. For some reason, his statement made sense. Even if they had no clue as to _where_ or _who_ they were, they knew at least one thing. They were brothers...

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry if the first chapter is all confusing. This is only the prologue... it's also based off of a KH RP I did with my friends. Hopefully the next chapter will be less confusing? 


	2. Connection

Naminé silently walked through the abandoned halls of Castle Oblivion. It felt so lonely here, now that she was truly alone. A sigh escaped her, as she ran her hand against the pale white walls. Her mind briefly wandered towards Sora's well-being. How was he doing? What was he doing? Was he eating well?

How long will it take for him to remember their promise?

A sad smile appeared on her face. Sora wouldn't remember, but it was okay with her. It didn't mean that the memories were gone.

"Well, well, if it isn't the witch." The sharp female voice brought Naminé out of her musings. She looked up and gasped, as she saw a figure she had thought she had seen the last of. Larxene, a blonde female who adorned a black Organization coat. She looked down at Naminé with a sneer of a smile.

"I'm surprised that you are still here in this castle." A secondary voice came from behind Naminé. She looked behind herself, as her blue eyes widen even more, that it seemed like they would pop out from her sockets. There stood the lord of Castle Oblivion, Marluxia.

"H-how..." She started, only to hear the female behind her laugh. "Honestly Naminé, did you think we were stupid enough to let ourselves get _killed_?"

The girl could feel her knees buckle beneath her body weight. There was no way for her to escape, seeing as how Marluxia and Larxene blocked her path. _'No, I have to get away!'_ She turned to her side, and rushed over to the wall. In response to Naminé's attempt at escaping the two Organization members, a large door appeared. She quickly pushed it open with her frail little arms and continued to run.

The witch didn't bother to look behind herself to see if she was being followed. Instead she blindly continued to push past doors, which magically appeared for her, until eventually she stumbled upon an unfamiliar room. Naminé panted heavily as she glanced around for an exit in the dimly lit room.

A frown appeared on her face as she looked about. There was no exit in this room. She turned around to quickly close the door behind herself in hopes of not being spotted. As soon as the door was closed, she turned to look for a spot to hide. That was when she noticed _him._ A blonde haired boy wearing an Organization cloak laying on his back.

Naminé cautiously crept forward, only to see that the boy was asleep. She frowned as she knelt down to his side. Who was he? Her hand gingerly reached out. Before her hand could even touch him, his blue eyes snapped opened.

Silence engulfed the room as their eyes met. The witch found herself open up her mouth to say something to him. Unfortunately, the two didn't have a chance to communicate with one another, verbally. The poor girl felt an unseen force immediatly flung her out of the room, leaving her sprawled on the floor. She was both dazed and stunned.

_'He looked like...'_

She sat up, still in a daze. She didn't even fight as Marluxia's grabbed her roughly by her arm, and started to drag her away to her little white room.

xXxXxXx

Sora had plopped himself down on the ground. He felt severely out of shape. For all he and his companion had done so far was walking. His blue eyes peered over to the path Donald, Goofy, and himself had been walking.

They had left the strange castle they were in not too long ago. He couldn't even remember as to when they had gotten to that castle. The atmosphere around the castle was truly bizarre. The sky around it was dark and omnious. Unlike the blue sky that loomed over them now.

_'It was like we were dreaming.' _Sora thought to himself idly. _'How did we get there? Why were we asleep inside those...things. What are they? Pods?' _He stifled down a yawn. Wow, was he tired. He turned his head to the side to see Donald and Goofy looking over at him worriedly. He smiled at the two.

"Hey...isn't it about time we checked Jiminy's journal?" Sora piped up. As he did so, Jiminy hopped down from Goofy's hat, with his journal in hand.

"That sounds like a great idea, Sora!" The cricket chirped as he pulled out his journal. The other three huddled around so they could take a look at Jiminy's journal. On the journal it had everything Jiminy had written down from their past adventures, to how they met, up to where they had defeated Ansem.

There was nothing about how or why they had ended up inside the strange castle. All except a single note, clearly written in Jiminy's handwriting. The bridge of Sora's nose scrunched up together while his brows furrowed up. From the look of his face, it was easy to tell that he was confused.

"Thank Naminé."

The four of them glanced over at one another, to see if they were just as confused as the others. "I wonder who Naminé is..." Sora frowned as he glanced back down to Jiminy's journal. For the life of him, he couldn't place a face to the name. Had they met before? Did that name have something to do with the castle they were in?

His blue eyes started to droop, as he stifled down a yawn. "Well, guys...lets get going." Sora yawned a third time, while rubbing his eyes. He looked up at his companions again, only to see them look down in worry. "How about we take a break now, Sora." Goofy spoke as he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

The keyblade master blinked a few times, before nodding. "Sure, a break sounds good." He smiled sleepily. He gazed down at his shoes, smiling to himself. "You know my clothes seemed to have shrunk on me." Sora found this hilarious for some reason, as he started to crack up.

The duck, dog, and cricket all stared at the keyblade master strangely. Until they noticed Sora's clothes indeed had shrunk. "Well Sora, we can always get you some new clothes when we get to town." Goofy offered. Sora looked up and nodded. "Yeah...some new clothes would be nice."

With a yawn, the boy plopped himself down onto the ground, before curling up and drifting off to sleep.

xXxXxXx

Kairi sighed to herself as she wandered through Secret Place. She let her hand trail against the cool rock surface, while glancing around at the pictures that had been drawn by many different children over the years. Her lips were drawn tightly together, into a frown. In here, the memories of _him_ were all too clear, that it pained her to think about it.

She felt awful for not being able to sense his voice within her heart. _'I thought we were all connected to you by your heart... then why? Why can't I sense you?' _Her blue eyes gazed over to the picture she had drawn when she was first brought over to the cave. She smiled sadly as she walked closer to look at the picture of how they were both offering one another a paopu fruit.

_'We should've drawn Riku too.' _She giggled quietly at her own thought, as she shook her head. Even though she missed that boy with the spiky brunette hair, that didn't mean she didn't miss Riku as well. All three of them had been the closest of friends after all. "I wonder how the two of them are doing..."

She lowered her head, along with her gaze. Even with her other friends around, she felt lonely and out of place. Raising her head, she looked over to the door that had opened up on the fateful day where the three of them became seperated. Well, not completely.

Kairi had been with the keyblade master during his journey. Or at least her heart was with him. She smiled at the memory as she walked over to the door. Her blue eyes stared at the door intently. _'If only I had the keyblade...then I would be able to go through and find Riku and that boy on my own...'_

She sighed as she turned her attention away from the door. She shook her head and smiled. "Who am I kidding?" She spoke outloud, while clasping her hands together, behind her back. "I'm just the damsel in distress, waiting for her two heroic friends to return home..." Her feet seemingly dragged from underneath her own weight as she headed towards the entrance of the Secret Place.

As soon as Kairi was walking away, she heard a sound that sounded a door creaking open. She halted in her tracks, before cautiously turning around to see what was going on. Just as she did so, her whole line of vision was blinded by light. Before slipping into a world of unconsciousness, her last thoughts were of the boy she liked.

* * *

**A/N**: Finally! This chapter took me forever... didn't help that I'm such a lazy arse... -hack--cough- The next chapter will be up much faster than this one, I prooomise! 


End file.
